Titters
by Alilla Unique
Summary: The six vampires are in hiding from the wrath of Volterra, being careful with each step they take. To become unnoticed, they must evade problems to a small town. They choose Forks. Bella hates her stupid life and just wants Alec to stop being annoying, for God's sake. She didn't want love. One-Shot.


**A/N: This was requested by my dear friend, Amy. Who is also known for being a massive Big Time Rush fan by the username of **_**'Pink Princess 777' **_**so if you like the same band, well, go check her stories out!**

**Happy Birthday, Ames :D**

**And I apologize for this not-very-well-written one-shot.**

**Enjoy.**

**Titters**

The rain pounds against Isabella's living room window and she scowls, drawing the curtains and cursing the rainy day. Rain. The reason she hates this place. Even more.

Forks, Washington is small and has absolutely no communication with the real world. It _sucks _to say at least. The nearest civilization is days away from this shitty town. Okay, maybe not _that_ much but close enough. Days, hours, same thing. Isabella hates it. Repeat. _Hates it. _

Hates it. Hates it. Hates it.

"Stupid motherfucking town." Isabella growls out, kicking her wall and leaving a dent. She is acting childish now but she _doesn't care. _Forks can go away and die for all she cares. Even if it's a place, not a person.

"Bells, careful with your temper. We need this house whole if we want somewhere to be living for the next few months." A female's voice is heard from across the hall, where the kitchen is. Isabella huffs and looks away towards the black-screened television, letting herself fall on the couch.

"No." She responds stubbornly. There's another sigh heard and footsteps come every second closer before a bulk on the other side of the couch makes Isabella shift her weight.

Isabella turns to see Heidi cradling a blood bag in her hand with the other grabbing the straw that helps her sip from it. She looks weary and for a moment Isabella feels guilty for being such a hormonal teenage girl when she's old enough to act wise and smart. For once, she should appreciate Heidi for baring the burden.

"Isabelle," Heidi begins, licking her bloody red lips before continuing, "I know you don't want to be here, alright? I _know _you miss royalty and the castle and all but _we don't have a choice. _You know we can't go back to Italy. Aro would kill us." She whispered towards the end. Isabella nodded and looked away.

"I know." She says.

Heidi smiles sadly and ruffles her hair before standing up. "We won't be here long. Just a while before we're forced to move on by the hunt. Maybe we'll go to Los Angeles soon, yeah? Though we'll only stay for a few days. Big cities aren't safe."

Now Bella feels stupid. She feels as if Heidi has to give her a biscuit snack in order to get her to grab the stick and bring it back. Great. Fucking great. Now what? A balloon to get her to smile?

"Yeah, sure." Bella mumbles and stands up as well.

"Come on, we have to get to know the place if we're going to be here for three months or so. Right?" Heidi looks enthusiastic, but Bella knows it's just a façade. It's impossible to feel at ease with one of the vampire world kings hunting you down for death. Bella knows they can't run forever.

"Yeah, sure," She mutters, "Felix out already?"

Heidi nods and grins, the smile making her nose crinkle and her white teeth flash. "Yeah, he went with Demetri and managed to get Jane to go."

Bella nods slowly and grabs a glob of prepared blood from the plate on the coffee table Felix left behind (amazingly), the sticky texture seeming appealing in Bella's mouth. Like chewing gum, Bella thought. Only human blood always is more appetizing than some stupid human candy.

"And where's the brown-headed freak? You know, the midget who acts like an annoying asshole and has the fucking freaky tendency to act twice his age?" Bella asks, her mouth full.

"_I'm up here, you beast!" _A voice yelled from upstairs, _"And I am _not _a midget nor any younger than 120 years old even though I may seem eighteen! So you may stop with your obscenities now."_

Bella snorts. "Obscenities? Who the fuck says that anymore?"

Heidi sighs and rolls her eyes before shooting Bella a warning glance, making her stay quiet and stop herself from offending Alec any more than she already has. Who could blame her, though? Making Alec angry is as amusing as seeing a lion get killed by a kitten. Simply fascinating. And cute.

Bella, physically, is twenty years old, just like Demetri. Counting her human and vampire years she's been on Earth for a total of 95 years.

Alec is stuck in the body of an eighteen year old like his twin sister, Jane. And, yes, he is older than Bella since the years he's walked on this world is 124 years.

So? That doesn't mean Bella isn't taller than him.

"Alec," Heidi says calmly, "Do you want to come with us to find Dem, Felix and Jane, or would you rather stay?"

"Let the social emo fail stay," Bella responds for him, "He's probably watching Titanic and crying over Jack while weeping over his own love life."

Alec appears on the staircase and he's glaring at Bella so hard, she feels his ability seeping through her shield and threatening her to fall to the ground. Heidi is also glowering at her and Bella sighs.

"Geez, fine. I'm _sorry, _okay? Damn it. You're such a drama queen." She partially apologizes. Alec mutters something under his breath and quickly puts his blue contacts on before exiting the front door and slamming the door, too much vampire strength involved.

"I seriously hate you sometimes." Heidi says impassively. Bella grins and throws her head back to laugh.

"No you don't! You can't live without me, honey." She replies easily. Heidi snorts and exits the door, glancing at Bella over her shoulder.

"One fifty bucks I'll find them before you. Solid."

Bella smirks and shakes her head before walking ahead of her.

**X~X~X~X**

"This place is shit." Bella mutters as the six walk at human pace through the streets of the small town. Felix grumbles and agrees, seeming torn. What did he expect? A whole bunch of humans walking around, fresh blood, ready to be killed?

Ha. Nice try.

"It's just a matter of time before we accept this place." Demetri says serenely, his arm resting around Heidi's waist. Jane snorts and beside her Alec seems to be smug, glancing indifferently at the group 17 year old girls who walk by and gush over Alec's looks. Felix and Demetri are taken, as they see.

Only that's exactly the impression Felix tries to give them. Felix had tried to get Jane to accept going out with him for a total of 75 years and Jane isn't even fazed over his stalking tendencies. He casually puts an arm around Jane's shoulders but quickly takes it back as she turns and glares at him. He winces.

Alec's also a very protective brother, though he is the youngest of the two twins.

~There's a moment where Felix feels extremely bored and begins to rant over how they should have at least moved to a place where there were actual _people _and not one of those places where everyone knew everyone. Like next door neighbors.

Bella voices out how it's annoying seeing people peek from their house windows through the curtains and ask their gossip buddy who the teenagers are and why they've come. That they look like trouble. It seems as if Alec and Bella snort in unison at the statement.

Vampires in town? Right. Trouble.

"I find it completely stupid to walk around this place in pure daylight when we could accidentally be revealed. We are already attracting attention." Jane speaks. Bella can't seem help herself and laughs.

"How exactly would we be revealed? A human pushing us into the street? Like _that's _happening anytime soon." She jeers, "Either way, this place sees as much sun as Alec's motherfucking dick." She deadpans, staring into the rows of trees as their side. When she turns back to her friends (co-workers, whatever. Friends are old school) she sees both Jane and Alec glaring at her.

Bella's only a little (just quite) grateful when Demetri breaks their gaze on her by telling everyone to calm down. Jane's ability and Alec's was just _too _close to winning against Bella's shield.

"I am _so _spending all day tomorrow in the city to buy video games." Felix mutters, "This place is dead all full of fucking green."

"No, you're not." Heidi says, shaking her head. Felix turns and his eyes narrow on her.

"Why would I _not?_" He asks, "It's just video games and we stole enough money from Aro to buy the country. Either way, if the money, like, bursts into flames we could always just rob."

"Actually," Demetri steps in and covers Heidi from view with his tall frame, "You aren't going to be able to. Part of the plan to avoid The Volturi from finding us is trying to fit in. Being high school drop-outs isn't going to work so Bella and I will pass as 19 year old teenagers who repeated a year and are in senior high school. Heidi and Felix are going to be seniors as well, passing to be 18 years old, and the twins will be juniors."

"_Excuse me?!_" Jane hisses and Alec is rolling his eyes and sighing. Bella and Felix have a similar reaction, their jaws dropping to the ground and seeming bewildered.

"I refuse to be a junior. I _actually _am eighteen in human years and I should be a senior. I don't want to be with irritating 17 year old girls." Alec opinions. Demetri sighs and looks at him pointedly.

"It wouldn't make sense for Heidi and Felix to look older and be in the same year." He deadpans. Alec sighs exaggeratedly and keeps on walking, his fuming sister on his trail.

"Just fucking great!" Felix bellows, "Back to school! Just fucking _wonderful!_" He finishes with sarcasm dripping on his tone before stomping away. Bella grumbles and goes with them without another word spoken.

Heidi, with Demetri who kisses her temple reassuringly, just wishes the problems would be over.

**X~X~X~X**

"This is stupid." Bella says as she sits on the leather car seat, her arms crossed across her chest and looking like a whiny 5 year old. Alec's words, not Heidi's.

"Calm down, Bells. I'm sure you'll do fine." Demetri encourages, but he seems distressed.

"Well, _yeah._" Bella responds, "I'd do fine in my studies but how the hell am I supposed to _eat?!_ I'm sure we'll be getting stares and I don't feel like acting like an anorexic bitch."

"Too late." Alec mutters as he stares out the window and he ignores the glare he receives.

"Just pretend, Bella, remember? It's all in act. You aren't going to be forced to eat that disgusting human food." Heidi replies for her mate. Bella seems to relax visibly.

"I don't want to interact with humans." Alec says peaceful. Heidi rolls her eyes and faces the dashboard.

"Then don't and act like a scene kid who doesn't talk or something. You know, be the mysterious new kid who has killer looks and refuses to talk."

A smirk slowly climbs its way on his face and soon Alec looks completely haughty. Jane glances at his expression before cursing Heidi for giving her the idea. If there's something to know it's that if one doesn't talk, the other would be forced to talk _for _him.

Felix opens his mouth to say something, probably voice how bad of an idea this is, but Demetri's hands turn on the wheel and he interrupts Bella's thoughts.

"We're here."

**X~X~X~X**

Their first day goes exactly how Bella had imagined it. Just fucking shit.

When they get out of the car (bad choice to buy a 918 Spyder Hybrid. _Really _bad idea) the stares of the people entering and exited the school literally penetrate the skulls of the six vampires and Heidi winces only a bit at the attention.

Jane sighs softly and grabs her backpack from Felix's hands, beginning to walk towards the school. Alec keeps an impassive face on and walks directly towards the office without a glance at anyone. Bella almost smiles at how fucking freaky (and from the whispers around coming from the girls, also 'extremely hot') he looks.

Felix goes next, following Jane and refusing to leave her alone a minute of the day. Even though he'll end up having too since he's in another school year, per se different classes. Heidi also walks and Demetri immediately puts a protective arm around her shoulders as they ignore the rumors already forming. Demetri glares at the guys who stare at Heidi's 'sack' and bet on having her in bed in less than a week. They shrink back and girls gush.

Bella, who now stays alone and already looks like a loser (acknowledgements to her dear 'siblings'), walks -or stomps- towards the main doors. Surely Jane would be nice enough to grab her schedule.

Bella hates this place.

Rumors are already starting over how the girls bet Bella's full of plastic.

Bella hates humans.

**X~X~X~X**

Physics is boring as hell, considering Bella already knows everything and if you gave her a fifty page quiz on the topic she'd finish it in less that fifteen minutes. And then there's this dude sitting in the table next to her that keeps 'sneaking' glances at her and it's _annoying. _Worse yet?

On the next three periods she has before lunch he's in _all _and Bella hates it. Such horrible luck. Having to see this dude all day with him staring at her as if she were a God. Bella doesn't like it.

Then he sits next to her in all those classes too and Bella knows that _isn't _a coincidence. Because at one point another dude with a baby-face asks the kid to move because it is his seat and he wants it back.

Bella raises an eyebrow at the kid when he stands up and moves over. The boy seems to feel the gaze and flushes a light pink. He has green eyes, Bella notices.

Then the last bell rings to lunch and Bella feels a tap on her shoulder, a bit hard for a human. An annoying finger.

She turns around.

"Hi!" The baby-faced boy with blue eyes greets, "My name's Mike and I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends and I!" His grin seems to split his face in too from how huge it was and Bella stares at him for a moment.

"No."

She continues stuffing her stuff into her small backpack, grumbling under her breath.

"Why not?" Mike asks, or exclaims. Bella labels him more annoying than she had before.

"I have other people I want to sit with, _thank you very much._" She practically spits out the last part.

Mike grimaces at her attitude but doesn't give up. "Who, your freak of a brother who doesn't talk?"

Bella's hand tightens of her backpack strap but purses her lips to stop herself from lunging at him and tearing his neck out. Literally. After all, the green-eyed kid is still in the room. His eyes frantically moving from Mike to Bella and back.

"Yes, he _is _a freak. But that has nothing to do with the fact that he doesn't talk to fucking losers."

She flings her backpack on her shoulder and walks out of the classroom, pushing the green-eyes kid away.

She ignores Mike's stupid catcalls and concentrates on not making him suffer until he bleeds to death.

**X~X~X~X**

"Isabella!" A new voice yells, and Bella's glad it's not Newton.

She turns around and rolls her eyes as she spots the kid who runs her way rapidly, the green eyes glinting up at her.

"Yes." She responds politely. He smiles and suddenly stares down at him feet.

"I-I just wanted to apologize for Michael's behavior-"

Bella cuts him off with a wave of her hand and begins walking once again, skimming past the students in her way.

"Don't bother," She responds as he follows, "I really don't care."

She stops suddenly and the boy almost bumps into her. She turns around and arches an eyebrow at him.

"What's your name?" She questions. He seems to take interest in the floor.

"Edward Cullen, ma'am." He says, his manners never once failing.

And Bella smiles.

**X~X~X~X**

There's silence on the table and Jane is glaring at her to hatefully Bella almost believes it. Alec keeps sighing and refusing to speak, since anyone could be listening. Felix is playing with his food while Heidi and Demetri talk in hushed whispers.

"What is _he _doing here?" Jane finally snaps. Edward seems to wince and his pale cheeks turn a dark red. He's picking around his pizza with his pinky and denies Bella's prodding finger that keeps digging into his gut.

"Jane, where are your manners?" Bella responds, trying to seem in control of the situation. Alec smirks and shakes his head.

"Where's your _sanity _rests as well." Jane growls. Heidi hisses at Jane for her to calm down now that Edward is visibly shaking. Demetri kicks Alec from under the table when the silent younger boy begins making Edward quiver harder with very murderous stares (just for the fun of it). Bella and Felix try to keep Edward from running away.

"Alec, would you mind taking Jane for a walk?" Heidi asks.

Jane glares at Demetri and he winces, giving Bella a grateful glance once she wraps her shield around him. "I don't _need _a fucking stupid walk you-"

But Alec is already up and dragging Jane away, rolling his eyes at her empty threats.

"Better yet," Bella calls out and ignores the widened eyed stares she's getting by the other humans in the room, "Take her back to the house already. She's better off away."

Edward cringes and tightens his hold of her forearm. "_Isabella,_" He says, "You'll make it worse. She already hates me."

Bella laughs and shakes her head with a carefree smile. He feels dazed at her beautiful smile.

"Nah. Stick with me and you're safe, Cullen."

**X~X~Three Weeks Later~X~X**

"You still haven't told me." Edward says one day he's lying on the grass on some meadow he found years ago and wanted to show Bella.

"Told you what?" Bella mutters, her eyes still closed.

"About why you live without parents with five other siblings." He responds, completely straight-out-forward. With the last few weeks by Bella's side he had lost being timid and now Bella kind of misses seeing Edward blush at her complimenting on his bronze hair, green eyes or looks. Now when Felix teases him he just rolls his eyes and flips him off. Though, Alec and Jane still refuse to trust him. He's _human _for Pete's sake.

"What's to tell?" Bella asks, opening her right eyes to stare at him. He sighs dramatically.

"Can't I at least know? I mean, you already know my life story. I barely know you're name."

There's a long silence and Edward knows Bella's thinking hard, careful with her words and careful not to say anything that might have him running away.

"Hey, Eddie," Bella finally says, and Edward grimaces at the nickname Bella _knows _he hates, "Wanna hear a story? You know, like a little tale?"

Edward gets up and rests his head in his hands with his elbows on the soft grass below. His eyes trail across Bella's form, carefully hidden under a tree.

"I'm listening." He says softly. The tip of Bella's lips quirk up.

"Once upon a time," She starts, "There was a young twenty year old girl growing up in a small town. It was dark and nighttime had already arrived. The stars stared down at her, laughing. She was unhappy, since in a few months she was being forced to marry a young man. He was handsome and nice, but he wasn't what the girl wanted in her life. The house lacked of hydration and so her mother had ordered her to go to Old Man Jack's house to ask for a bucket of milk.

"She walked through the paths and soon she was lost and she was in a very dark forest," Bella paused to sigh and her eyes seemed glassy and far away, "She was scared. Then, out of nowhere, a man grabbed her by the arms. He threw her against a tree and then she felt as she was being burned alive."

Edward's heart was beating incredibly fast and Bella laughed lightly and stared at his chest, seeming to hear it. Was it really beating that fast and loud.

"She woke up to voices. The room was full of red-eyed creatures and her first instinct was to attack. She came across a mirror and gasped as she saw her own reflection. She too, was beautiful and also had red eyes with deadly pale skin. She was simply breathtaking. It wasn't her.

"She found out she was in Italy. And in the Volterra castle. She was now bounded for eternity to be the Kings servant. One of the most important. Once the Kings found out she was special and could do something no one else could do, then adopted her as family. She still wasn't happy.

"She was now supposed to then uncle and father. Now she was supposed to call the others brother and sister.

"One day, she found out she was sick of it and wanted no part in the elimination of two small twins. One girl and one boy. Apparently, they were starting to be rebellious and no longer had use in the Volturi. Whether she wanted to admit it, the small eighteen year old twins had started to grow on her. Shitty mood and all," She snorts bitterly, "So she told them about Aro's plans."

Edward had stopped breathing by now and was close to having a panic attack.

"They robbed all they needed from their father and uncles, and they left, taking their other three most closest siblings with them. She didn't want to put them in danger too but if they didn't leave with her they'd be tortured. After, they needed to leave to somewhere where the Kings would not first look to. So, they left to Washington. Into the same town Isabella Swan had grown up in and had been changed."

Silence, and the sky cracked and threatened to rain over them. Edward swallowed a lump in her throat.

"If what you say is true," He whispers and takes her freezing hand in his, "Then I'll make sure to keep you safe, Isabella. I'll be here every step of the way and I'm not scared."

He presses his warm lips against hers.

**X~X~X~X**

"It's going to snow." Edward points out, squinting his eyes the sky, the few rays of sunlight making him blind. Felix snorts.

"No shit, Sherlock. There's going to be, like, snow hurricane or something."

Demetri inquisitively stares at him, his blonde hair dipping into his eyes as he scrunches his nose. "Is that even _possible?_"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" Felix bellows. Bella punches Felix in the arm and he grunts in response.

"Doesn't really matter for you guys," Edward says with a sly grin, "It's not as if there's a chance you'd get cold."

Felix sighs and Heidi just shakes her head with a small laugh. Demetri smirks and holds his hand out to Felix.

"I win, Fel." He says. Felix glares at him and stuffs a hand in his backpack before pulling out a plastic black bag, giving him a pack of two hundred dollars. At Bella and Edward's confused looks Demetri waves the money in their face and grins.

"We bet. I said it's take less than a month for you to reveal our little secret to the human. Therefore, I won."

Bella rolls her eyes and Edward pecks her lips and holds her hand for the rest of the day.

**X~X~X~X**

"_He's a threat to our secret!"_

"_He's not just any other human, Jane! Can't you fucking understand?"_

"_He could reveal us any moment, Bella. Then we'll all be dead in a matter of days."_

"_He isn't like that."_

"_You've barely known him for two months. And we're leaving in a couple more and you'll see him no more. he'll forget about you."_

"_Shut up, Alec! Shut up, shut up, shut _the fuck _up!"_

"_You have to get used to hearing the truth."_

"_Fuck you."_

**X~X~X~X**

"Bella," Edward whispers, "How come you aren't telling me what's happening?"

He's been stuffed in this small closet for a total of four hours by now and he's starting be feel claustrophobic. Bella shushes him and gives him a small kiss.

"They're coming, Edward. They've found me. Us."

Edward's eyes widen. "Shouldn't you be running? You could still run away!"

Bella frantically shakes her head.

"It's too late to run." Edward looks as if he wants to say something else.

"_Bella. They're here." _Heidi's voice is loud and clear.

Bella takes Edward's head in her hands and makes her red eyes connect with his own hazel green orbs.

"Listen, Edward. I want you to pay attention to what I'm going to tell you. You're going to leave, okay? Heidi has already prepared for you a duffle bag and Alec's going o take you away. Far away. Don't worry about your family. They're safe. You just listen to everything the twins tell you and trust them."

Edward has tears running down his face and his vision is blurry. Bella looks as if she's in a verge of crying as well and she pushes his tears away from his cheeks.

"I can't leave you, Bells," He croaks out, "They'll _kill _you!"

"Shhh," Bella coos and hugs him, burying her face into the crook of his neck, "I'll be alright."

Edward's hopeful eyes are heartbreaking.

"Promise?" He asks. Bella's smile is watery and she choke son her next words.

"Yes, I promise."

He is pulled away from a panicked Alec and Edward stays silent as he rests on Alec's back and they run away. Just Alec, Jane and Edward. The three alone in the world.

Bella closes her eyes and feels an icy breath against her ear.

"Isabella," Aro's voice makes her clench her jaw, "Such a pleasure to see you again. You couldn't have run forever, didn't you know? Such a shame we have had to reunite in these circumstances," His hands lock around her neck, "You've been a very bad vampire, Isabella."

He twists.

_I love you, Edward._


End file.
